Stupid Cold
by Marymel
Summary: Greg helps Jackson through a cold.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Once again, a story inspired by my nephew. I hated when he had colds or got sick when he was younger, and I wondered how Greg might handle Jackson getting sick. So, here's what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Greg Sanders just wanted to relax after a long shift when he picked up his son Jackson from preschool. He looked forward to just spending time with his son when he arrived at the preschool. Kids came running out, laughing and playing. And Greg smiled when he saw Jackson, chatting happily with his friends and rushing to his father.

"Daddy, we did so much in school today!" Jackson happily said.

Greg smiled, but noticed Jackson sounded congested. "You did?"

"Yeah! We talked about amials!" Jackson happily chatted about his day, but sniffed and coughed once.

"Jacks, are you feeling okay?" Greg asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Jackson said as he wiped his nose on his sleeve. "But my nose is all stuffed."

Greg knelt in front of Jackson and felt his forehead. "Well, you don't feel warm. But how about we get home and maybe get some dinner?"

"Yep," Jackson said with a smile.

They arrived home and Greg fixed Jackson some chicken noodle soup and sat down to eat.

"Don't forget to blow on it! It hot, daddy!" Jackson reminded Greg.

"I know," Greg said with a soft smile as he blew on a spoonful of soup.

Jackson ate a bite and smiled. "You 'membered I like extra carrots!"

Greg smiled, but Jackson started coughing. "You all right, Jacks?"

"Daddy, my throat hurts," Jackson said with a frown.

"Does your head or anything else hurt?"

Jackson shook his head. "No, but I don't feel good."

Greg hated seeing Jackson sick. "You think you can finish dinner?"

"Yeah."

Jackson finished his soup and wiped his nose on his napkin. He wanted to stay up and play, but didn't feel good at all. "Daddy, why does my nose feel stuffy?"

Greg smiled softly. "I think you've just got a little cold. You'll be okay, but you should get some rest."

"But I don't wanna go to bed," Jackson whined. "I wanna watch a movie."

Greg hated that Jackson felt bad. "I tell you what...I'll put in the movie, you get some orange juice and we'll just curl up on the couch and hang out tonight. That sound good?"

"Yep," Jackson said softly. He gratefully accepted a glass of orange juice from his daddy and headed for the living room.

While Jackson was picking out a movie, Greg called Morgan and asked her to get some cold medicine for Jackson. He also called Barbara and asked what he should do. She assured the concerned father that he was doing everything right, and Jackson would feel better soon.

"Daddy!" Jackson's stuffy voice carried through the house.

"I'm here," Greg said as he came into the living room.

"I wanna watch dis, please." Jackson wiped his nose on his sleeve and Greg smiled and kissed his son's forehead.

"You'll be fine," Greg assured his son. He was relieved when his forehead didn't feel too warm.

Greg put the DVD in and Jackson happily curled up next to his father. He smiled and sang as much as he could, but really didn't feel too good. Greg laid down and pulled Jackson onto his chest, just rubbing Jackson's back and comforting him.

When Morgan arrived home, she found father and son on the couch. Jackson looked so sad as Greg rubbed his head and back. "Hey, sweet pea," she whispered.

"I don't feel good, mama," Jackson said with a croaky voice.

"Well, I got some medicine at the store," Morgan said. Jackson sat up and Greg offered him some orange juice as Morgan gave him the medicine.

Jackson scrunched up his nose. "Why does it have to taste so yucky?"

Greg smiled softly. "I think it's because you want to remember how it tastes so you try to stay well."

Jackson finished his orange juice and nodded. "Yeah, I guess dat's okay."

Morgan and Greg laughed softly as Jackson laid back down on Greg's chest. Both parents hated Jackson being sick, and hoped he'd feel better soon.

"Daddy?" Jackson drowsily asked.

"Mm-hmm?"

"Am I better yet?"

Greg laughed softly and smiled as he kissed his son's forehead. "You will be. It'll take time, but you will."

Jackson coughed and laid his head on Greg's chest. "Stupid code," he muttered.

"Yeah," Greg agreed. "But you'll feel better soon." Greg smiled as he watched Jackson falling asleep on his chest, and wished he could make him feel better. "I love you, Jacks."

"Love you," Jackson sleepily said. Within moments, the little boy was sound asleep, breathing with his mouth open.

Greg stayed with Jackson like that for almost the whole night. Morgan smiled softly when she saw the two on the couch. She knew Greg missed raising Jackson from birth and missed him being sick before. She also hated seeing Jackson sick almost as much as Greg did.

"You know," Morgan whispered as she came in. "You can put him to bed."

Greg smiled softly and rubbed his son's back. "He's okay."

"You're back's going to hurt."

"I don't care," Greg answered honestly. "I hate seeing him feel bad."

Morgan smiled and ran a hand through Jackson's hair. "He's okay. He wasn't running a fever, and he should feel better soon."

"Yeah," Greg said with a quiet sigh. He rubbed Jackson's back and kissed his head. "He doesn't sound too congested now," Greg said, relieved.

Early that morning, Jackson woke up and smiled when he saw his father with him. He did feel better, and wanted his daddy to wake up and start their day.

Jackson rested his head on his hands and watched his father doze. After a few moments, he said, "Daddy! Time to get up!"

Greg groaned and opened his eyes. His back reminded him he'd slept on the couch, but the discomfort was forgotten when he saw his smiling son. "Hey," Greg said with a yawn.

"Goo morning!" Jackson said with a smile. "You gotta get up an' have breakfast!"

Seeing his beautiful son feeling better, Greg smiled with relief and love. "You look like you feel better, Jacks."

"Yeah! I don't have da stupid cold."

"Good. I hate seeing you sick."

"I hate being sick, daddy! I couldn't breathe frew my nose too good, an' my head hurt. But I feel better now!"

Seeing his beautiful son feeling better and ready to start a new day with his daddy, Greg beamed a smile. "Good. So...how about I get a shower, and then we get some pancakes?"

Jackson smiled widely. "Dat's a good idea!"

**The End.**


End file.
